Moving On
by JUJUChick16
Summary: It's the first News Years after the war. Somethings happen but i'm not going to tell you what. You are going to read and find out. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year after the war soon to be two years. George was still not over Fred's death, but who would be. The other children had started making lives of their own, Molly had lost much weight from mostly grieving not eating alot. She was doing better though she was not overly skinny or over weight any more she had some weight on her but enough to knoe she had curves and a large chest. Now to point.

It was New Years, the first New Years without Arthur. Oddly Molly's New Years resolution was to move on and make those she loved happy.

Molly had been bustling around the Burrow cleaning the house and preparing food, she had just finished when the children arrived. They weren't children though. Bill and a very pregnant Fluer came, Charlie and a girl named Elizabet, Percy who actually had a date named Sandra, Ron and Hermione.

The only ones without dates were George, Ginny and Harry. Molly began to think about were Fred was but she realized he was gone as was Arthur. They had bothed died in final battle with Voldemort. It was hard but she knew that they would want her to move on and be happy.

Everyone was either sitting or standing in the living room, except Molly who had went back into the kitchen. After a hour the door bell rang and in popped Minerva holding a large bottle of FireWhiskey, which brought smiles to everyones face.

Harry noticed that Molly was running around like a dizzy gnome, he decided she must need some help.

"Do you need some help, Molly?"

Molly stopped. Harry had never said her name, her actual name.

"Well, I guess with...I don't really know." Molly stammered in shock.

"How about the FireWhiskey from Profess...I mean Minerva?"

"Oh um, yes! That would be lovely." Molly replied with a smile.

Harry walked towards the cabinets and grabbed some glasses and began pour the FireWhiskey and one with some plain Pumpkin Juice for Fluer.

"I will be back." Harry replied as he went to living room and passed out drinks.

After a couple of minutes Harry came back and brought down two more glasses and poured the FireWhiskey. As Molly was busy wiping up the counter a glass of FireWhiskey was infront of her. She turned to see Harry standing rather close to her.

"For you." Harry said with a smile.

"I shouldn't." Molly replied weakly.

"You should." Harry said as he Molly grabbed the glass.

Molly and Harry just smiled at each other as they both tilted their glass back and drank the fiery contents. As the were finishing the contents they began to hear the countdown.

" Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Happy New Year!" Everyone in the living room yelled.

Kisses were passed as was expected for New Years. In the kitchen though Molly and Harry stood closer to each other.

"Happy New Year, Harry." Molly replied.

"Happy New Year to you Molly. You know it is traditon to kiss someone on New Years."

"That is is."

"I don't think it would be good to break traditon." Harry replied as he stepped closer to Molly.

"No it wouldn't and besides a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt." Molly replied.

"Exactly!" Harry beamed as he went to kiss Molly on the cheek.

As Harry went to kiss Molly on the cheek, Molly went to kiss Harry on the cheek. As a resolt their lips met in a deep kiss.

_Am I kissing Molly Weasley? No, I can't...Merlin she has softer lips than Ginny._ Harry thought as he began to deepen the kiss.

_Why am I kissing Harry? Wow, he is really good. No, you are old enough to be his mother, but it feels so good._ Molly began to think but stopped when Harry deepened the kiss.

Molly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as Harry wound his arms around Molly's slim waist. The kiss began to grow into something very physical. It was interrupted though when they began to hear the family coming to kitchen. They sepparated, Harry to the other side of the kitchen where as Molly stayed on her side looking flustered.

"Whats wrong with you, mum?" Ron asked as he saw a very flustered Molly.

"Nothing, nothing at the moment." Molly replied as she looked at Harry and realized she had just moved on.

Well thats it. If you want me to update let me know. If you think it sucked let me know, if it was good please let me know. So in other words go to that button at the bottom left and submit a review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, mum. Whats to eat?" Ron replied.

"It's twelve o'clock, Ron." Hermione replied.

" We have always ate at this time on New Years its a tradition!" Ron beamed, as he sat down at the table.

Everyone else followed and took a seat at the table, Molly began to put plates of food infront of everyone. When Molly finished surving everyone she took a seat, after a a couple of minutes she realized she was sitting infront of Harry.

_Oh Merlin, he looks so good!_ Molly thought as she looked at him. _No, stop that Molly he is to young!_

Harry noticed that Molly was looking at him, he thought he should ask her if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"You are so cute." Molly said in a daze, Molly finally realized what she said and snapped right back. "I mean in a young...I have to use the restroom excuse me!" Molly yelled as she got up and went towards the restroom.

"What was that?" Asked Bill.

"I don't know." Harry replied, even though it was a lie because he did know.

After a couple of minutes Harry got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Molly?" Harry called as he knocked on the door.

"What?" Molly asked as she opened her bedroom door.

"I thought you were..." Harry said as he turned towards Molly.

"I was, I just wasn't ready to go down there." Molly said as she walked towards her bed and sat down.

"Why not?" Harry asked as he closed the door.

"I...the kiss...I don't know what to say." Molly said.

Harry walked towards the bed and sat down beside Molly and took her hand.

"Say what you feel."

"I don't know what I feel!"

"Yes you do because you feel the same way I do."

"And how do you feel?" Molly asked.

"I feel my heart melt whenever I look at you, my legs begin to feel like rubber, and even though my heart melts it still beats rapidly." Harry replied.

"Harry..."

"And when ever I hear you laugh I just want to kiss you and when you cry I want to comfort you but most of all when I see you and hear your voice I just want to make love to you." Harry confessed.

"What does all that mean?"

"It means I am in love with you, always have been." Harry said.

"Harry I feel the same way but the age difference..."

"I don't care I just want you!" Replied Harry.

"Ginny and the kids."

"I love you, Molly. They will come to understand." Harry said as he cupped Mollys face and kissed her.

"Harry!" Molly moaned.

Molly quickly returned the kiss but with much more force, after a minute Molly pushed Harry onto the bed and straddled him the whole time not breaking the kiss.

In the kitchen

Everyone had finished their food and was waiting for dessert when Ron spoke up.

"Whats taking mum so long?"

"I don't know!" Bill replied.

"We should go and check on her." Ginny said.

Everyone got up and began to go the stairs.

In the bedroom.

"Harry were you telling the truth?"

"Of course I was, I could not lie to you." Harry replied as he flipped Molly over leaving him ontop.

Everyone had made there way up the stairs and to the bathroom. Bill knocked on the door and opened, there was no Molly on the other side.

"Maybe she went into her bathroom." George replied.

They all turned around. Bill went to the door and opened it. Harry was kissing Mollys neck leaving Molly with a view of the door, she froze when the door opened to her children and Minerva on the other side. Harry felt that Molly had stilled and turned towards the door, he was in for it.

"Get the Hell off my mum!" Ron yelled with a red hot face.

Harry got up off of Molly.

"Ron calm down." Harry said in a calm, low voice, as he got up off the bed.

"Calm down! You were groping my mother!" Ron yelled even louder as he went towards Harry with his wand out. "I can't believe it Harry, who would have guest Harry Potter a rapist!"

Molly quickly stood up and got between the two.

"Put the wand down, he wasn't raping me!" Molly yelled.

Ron lowered his wand.

"If he wasn't raping you then what was that?" Everyone asked, except Minerva who was standing against a wall.

"I think I know." Minerva replied.

They all looked at Minerva who was looking at Molly.

"It wasn't rape or about to be rape because it was consentual." Molly replied.

"Consentual, what do you mean you..." Ginny stuttered.

"Wanted him to, yes." Molly finished for Ginny.

"You slut!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny!"

"No, I hate you! You know how I feel about him!" Ginny replied with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Ginny, i'm sorry!" Molly yelled.

Harry put his hand on Molly's shoulder trying to comfort her, Molly just brushed it away.

"Get out." Molly said.

"Molly?"

"No, get out! All of you, now!" Molly yelled.

Everyone left the room, Harry stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Molly, i'm sorry."

"I know you are but we can't do this." Molly replied.

"I know."

"I wish we could."

"So do I."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Harry began to leave but stopped and turned back towards Molly.

"I love you." Harry replied.

"I know you do and I love you to." Molly answered.

Harry smiled at Molly and walked out of the room and closed the door. Molly and Harry both realized that the second Harry closed that door that they were both closing the door to something that they could never have.

Well thats it! I hope you all liked it and I am sorry it took so long to update it but I have been working on other stories. So please review!


End file.
